Aroura Danen
by Eileen Aroura the Irish girl
Summary: this is a story to have nothing to do with this book but this is the only way to put one on so...  This story is about a girl named Aroura danen who is a normal girl /or so she thought Please read and subscribe!


CHAPTER ONE: My Dream

I ran faster and faster but the only escape was getting further and further away and the monster who was after me was getting closer. Every step I took he was a step closer, I could start to see him more clearly now. His red eyes pearcing my soul, it was as if he was reading my thoughts and desires.  
He had yellow nails that looked like they were long enough to be girls nails.  
"HELP! HES ALMOST GOT ME, ANYONE HELP ME PLEASE!" but noone heard me nobody was even around I let out a blood curtiling scream right when he was so close to me to where he could almost touch me. My eyes flung open and I was siting up on my bed. I realized my sheets were soaked after a minute and saw that I was soaked in sweat as well.  
After I took a shower to get all of the nasty sweat off of me and had some breakfast I got in my car and drove to school, of course it was my first day at a new school without my parents.  
They both died when I was little do to a car crash. I have lived with my grandparents since then but know that I'm 17 I will live on my own.  
I got to school and steped out of my VW bug. I have long brown hair that reaches to the middle of my back. I'm not super skinny but I'm not fat either I would say that I am at a good weight, well I like it.  
A lot of people say that my best features are my eyes they are hazel but more on the green side but it also depends on the day and mood I am in. If I'm sad or mad my eyes turn dark brown almost black and on the good days when I'm happy they are the hazel almost green color.  
As I walked to the door of the school I could see everyone stareing at me I started wondering if it was the clothes I chose for that day which were my favorite clothes ever. A black shirt that was baggy and my favorite blue jeans. I made it seem as if their talking, pointing, and stareing didn't bother me I just kept on walking. It took me a while to find my locker and figure out the combination. By the time I figured it out the bell had already rung and everybody was already in there classes. "Great late on the first day, perfect way to start off the year Aroura." I told myself.  
I ran off to my first class and made it just in time to have more people stare at me, grand just what I wanted.  
the teacher told me to take a seat, the only seat that was open was in the far back next to a girl who wore mostly black and had a hoodie over her head. When I sat by her she scooted away from me, from that time on I knew I was wierd and maybe a little bit diffrent but I didn't know why. School finnaly got out and it was back to the house for me. I got out side of the school after handiling with my locker again. I got to the parking lot and stoped in my tracks once I saw my car. "Who would do such a thing? SERIOUSLY!" I said to myself as I looked at my bug now covered in mud and toilet paper. " They do this to all of the new kids they're trying to see if they can scare you away." He came out of nowhere with his short dark hair and ocean blue eyes he was absolutly dreamy I knew a guy like that would already be taken. "Uh thanks, and you are?" I turned and looked at him "oh wow!" oops did I say that out loud?  
I started to turn really red. "Hey. oh sorry , uh my name is Jeremy, Jeremy O'brien" he liked me up and down and up again. " well uh thanks Jeremy but I gotta get going." I walked to my car and started trying to clean off the stuff.  
"Oh ok let me help." he walked over to my car and started to help me. "Uh thanks again" I said, what and idiot I can be! he has been nothing but nice to me and all I can say is uh thanks really! He turned to look at me the same moment I turned and looked at him. "So you never told me what your name was, I bet its Rosy" he gave me a half cocked smile "why would you think it was Rosy?" he looked at me and gave me a big smile. "Oh nothing really just that.." he pointed at my face and it wasn't till then that I could feel my face getting hot for the tenth time today. "Ha! oh yea no my face is just ha! yeah" I stumbled over my words why was I so nerves?  
"So what is your name?" he looked at me "Its Aroura Danen" I said with still rosey cheeks " hmmm Aroura Danen thats pretty"  
"Well thank you" I said for the fifth time. After we got done trying to clean the stuff off of my car I told him thank you for the last time and I was on my way. The whole drive home I couldn't take my mind off of him he was so perfect a little to perfect I told myself.  
I got home and all of the lights were off except for the one I left on which was the porch light. I went into the house made some dinner and feel fast asleep. Once I was in the deepest sleep my dream started where I left off only with Jeremy as the one chasing me.

I was running with Jeremy close behind. "Aroura run don't look back, HURRY!" I awoke in another sweat bath not knowing what was going on wether the dreams are true or not. I took another shower and got ready for nother day at school. Hopefully today they won't do anything to my car... At lunch I went home to eat. I thought that I should go since I have a car, so I did. When I got home I saw a note it was from my aunt.  
"Why whould she leave a note?" I opened it up and read.  
Dear Aroura,  
I droped by to see you, but I forgot that you still go to school. So I went to the stor real quick I will be back soon Love, Aunt CeCe "Ok so Aunt CeCe's droping by, great" I told myself. I was wondering why she came to see me all day long while I was at school.  
I didn't let it bother me though. Once I got home I tried to cleaned up fast, I was wondering why she wasn't here yet "did't she say she would be here in a little?" I looked back at the note just to make sure "yup so what's taking her so long?"  
I heard a beep beep from a car horn so I looked out of the window. There she was her car full of bags I ran out of the door "Aunt CeCe you're here!" I ran out and huged her, man its been years since I have seen her. " Aroura how are you? man you have grown." she let go of me after a while. " I'm good how are you?" she looked at me then looked at her car she wasn't rich but she wasn't poor either " I've been good I went to the store." looking at her car full of stuff I said " I can see that"  
She opened the door and started pulling stuff out " I got some stuff for your house I thought you needed some things."  
I smiled at her " yes I did thank you, so how long are ya gona stay?" She looked at me with a sad face "well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I uh.. moved in." I was kind of taken back " of course you can, I would love the company." I told her with a smile. She looked so happy, I was really happy that she was moving in I was kinda lonely its's hard to live by yourself.

After we got all of the things inside then we made some dinner and talked what felt like forever. I told about Jeremy truely I couldn't stop talking about Jeremy I didn'tknow why buy he was all I could think about day in and day out. Just the way he talked to me and the way he smiled, come to think of it I had never seen him at school before like at all. I wonder if he even went to school or when I would see him again. Hopefully soon.  
I went to sleep fast tonight but had no dream just talking. In this talking 'dream' I heard his voice, just for a second I didn't remember it since we have only talked for maybe ten minutes but now i remembered. "Aroura you can't trust anyone, only me ok!"  
"Jeremy? What are you talking about?" He started to apear only him in a white room he was dressed in only black slaks thats all. He looked gorgeous, flawless, and amazing I couldn't stop stairing into those taunting bule eyes.  
" Just trust me ok I'm the only one you can trust." I looked at him with a questioning look " but I could trust my Aunt CeCe I mean she is famil..."  
he cut me off " NO! Noone Aroura Danen you must listen when I say trust only me please."  
It almost liiked as if he was getting sad but that was quickly obsourbed. I turned my back to him trying to take in what I was just told. Why can't I trust anyone I don't get it. How was it that he could go into my dreams and talk to me but i never actually see him anywhere.  
I turned around to talk to him and ask him all of these questions that were running in my head but when I turned around he was gone.  
" Jeremy I have to talk to you, come back please I'm so scared!" but the oly thing that came was his voice " Don't be, I've got you Rosy."  
My cheeks bevame rosy red again at the nick name he had given me At the same time he scared me how much does he know about me? and why does he only talk to me in my dreams? does he get in everyones dreams?  



End file.
